Hawks Cry
by Nimh'sChild
Summary: Originally posted as Scream, then removed. Decided to re-upload and expand it. Kendra tells Sara whats on her mind.


Kendra grunted as she ducked and missed the punch Carter threw. Rip had parked the Waverider in an abandoned clearing while he recalibrated some of the sensors. The team decided to take this opportunity to spend sometime outdoors in the fresh air. Carter laughed as Kendra moved out of the way again and he easily blocked her attack.

"What is so damn funny?" Kendra asked "You have been giggling this whole damn time"

"Nothing Kendra" Carter replied "It's just really funny that you still try to beat me when you know I'm going to win"

"You arrogant prick!"

"Calm down Kendra, we both know were are evenly matched, but for some reason when ever we spar I always kick your ass. It's a fact of our relationship"

"Shut the hell UP!

Sara head Kendra yelling and moved closer to see if she could resolve the issue.

"I am going into the woods to scream for awhile" Kendra growled "Anybody want to come with?"

"I'll go" Sara said, following after Kendra

Sara walked behind the Hawk Goddess for awhile until Kendra stopped and sat down under a tree. Sara sat down next to her and leaned her head on the brunettes shoulder.

"So what did bird boy do to piss you off" Sara asked softly

"He keeps reminding me that I always loose to him" Kendra replied

"That bastard"

"I know I always lose, he doesn't have to remind me"

"Some how I don't think that's what you're really upset about"

"I was pregnant when Savage grabbed me. Carter and I had one night before he was killed and I was about three months along when Savage grabbed me. What ever he drugged me with caused me to lose the baby. Then Carter was back and didn't remember and then he did and I still don't know how to tell him"

"Whoa. That's a lot to process"

"Sorry"

"Kendra you need to tell him. Even I can see this is eating you up inside"

"I failed to protect our baby, how do I tell him that without him hating me"

"It wasn't your fault. Kendra, do you really thing Carter is going to blame you for something entirely beyond your control?"

"I never would" Carter said, kneeling down in front of them"

Sara stood up and Carter took her place next to Kendra.

"Rip finished the calibrations and wants ups back on the ship" Carter said softly "I said I'd come find you"

"I'll tell the captain you'll be along shortly" Sara said as she walked away

Carter watched her leave before wrapping his arms tightly around Kendra. She shuddered and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I am so sorry my love" Kendra sobbed

"There is no need my darling" Carter replied "Savage is the one I blame and he is finally dead. I love you and we will heal from this"

"Please don't leave me"

"I never could. You are my soul mate and we will have children, I promise I will make you a mother someday. But we can talk about all of that later. Right now I say we head back to the ship and our room and we have long talk about everything that has happened"

"Ok"

Carter stood up and carried Kendra back to the ship.

THREE YEARS LATER

Kendra smiled as she leaned back on the couch and watched her son lay next to his baby sister on the floor. Ethan was explaining the finer points of his dinosaur toys to his baby sister. Kendra sighed as the baby began to fuss and Ethan looked at his mother is surprise.

"It's ok baby" Kendra said softly "Jenny is just hungry. You're alright"

Kendra picked up the little girl and started to nurse her. Carter sat down beside her and gently kissed the baby's downy hair.

"Are you happy my love?" Carter asked softly

"Unbelievably so darling" Kendra replied "Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking about things. Wanted to make sure I didn't tie you down to a life you didn't want"

"Always the hero. I am very happy with you and my babies"

Kendra smiled as kissed her husband before gently handing her daughter to him to burp. Carter smiled as he gently cuddled his daughter close and Kendra rested her head on his should for a moment before getting on the floor and playing with her son.


End file.
